Well, this is weird (slight changes)
by animefreakestra
Summary: One day, six abnormal girls find themselves in the Narutoverse after touching a beautiful orb.What happens as they encounter the Akatsuki and ends up living with them? Will they live or will they die? Will they return or will they stay and find love? AkaxOC PeinxKonan Please read this story ( my very first) R&R PLZ! *ON KNEES WITH PUPPY DOG EYES*


**I've been reading stories similar to these and I was really itching to write one so sorry if you find that this fanfic, let's just pretend that the Narutoverse speaks both English and Japanese and were only introduced to Japanese culture. I will throw in some other cultures. I apologize for grammar errors.** **We'll** **also pretend that this all happened after the war and somebody used Edo Tensei on the Akatsuki and those who died in war. However, Akatsuki is no longer hunting Jinchuriki and Tobi is just Tobi.**

**(Author Notes) ~~ P.O.V/Timeskip/Flashback~~ **"Speaking,_medium emphasis,_STRONG EMPHASIS," '_thought/thinking' " 'air quotation' " _

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR THE SONGS. I OWN THE OC'S**

~Well,this is weird.~

Chapter one

It was a bright and sunny day on a Sunday afternoon and the Akatsuki were on the move. Swiftly jumping from branch to branch, the Akatsuki were heading to the place where they sensed six unusual signatures near the base. It felt like something like chakra but was yet somewhat different. For a short moment, they felt strong, strong enough to rival their full strength but now they felt like a normal amount.

The Akatsuki arrived at an opening in the forest near the Fire and Rain country boundary and saw something kinda weird. There were six girls wearing weird clothes and they were wrestling lions. Barehanded. And winning. They decided to wait and watch what they were doing.

**~~ Earlier that day, Natasha's P.O.V~~**

" Aaahhh were back in Japan again, it's been such a long time, right girls?" I asked my besties who I consider sisters. We just got out of the airport and were now walking on our way home, just a few turns from here.

"Yes gal**( pronounced gy-al)**. I wonder if the house is still kept well. We were in Guyana for like, four slow months," Christine, my very first bestie and sisterly sister bestie had replied.

" But you got to admit, it was fun. Atleast we won't miss their food and music. We should probably speak the dialect once in a while if we feel like it," and that was Lisa, the anime and manga loving (like me) bestie sister and youngest. Three other girls, Jewel, Nanami and Aine nodded their heads in agreement as Christine and I replied 'Yes.'

When we got home we weren't suprised to see the house clean. No dust and no webs. Before we left we took a bit of our seiryoku and spreaded it around the walls of our fairly huge house as to keep it clean and secure.

We each went to our rooms to shower and change off. After I finished I put my hair infront of me on my right shoulder and I summoned my black japanese fan with purple 'mist' designs **(Like your** **computer screen saver)** and with a wave, a warm wind with enough force to dry my long, thick black hair with natural shiny purple highlights, emerged. I then put my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs out. I went downstairs in my diamond decorated black denim and red off shoulder top that said 'Keep Calm and Kick Ass' in bold, black letters, and my black chain belt while wearing my Itachi mangekyou sharingan necklace and akatsuki cloud earrings and I started to prepare some cook-up rice for lunch. By the time everyone else came down, lunch was ready and we drank Lipton lemon iced tea.

" Thank you so much for the cook-up, nee-chan!" Christine hugged me after we finished doing the dishes. She really liked cook-up rice.

"Yeah! Thanks,Tasha. It was suuupppeeerrr yummy!" Nanami said as the others nodded their heads happily.

"You welcome, guys. Did anyone bother un-storing their stuff ?"(**they don't pack their stuff in suitcases, they store it in their own world) **the guys just replied a 'Nah'.

"Hehe, me neither. It actually helps to have a everything wherever you go." I shrugged.

When I was going over to the fridge to store the remaining iced tea, I noticed a colourful glow in one of the artificial flower's vases. I put up the drink and took out the object, which happened to be a small orb, and I called the others over.

"What's this pretty thing?" Jewel voiced the thought in all our heads. She looked at it in awe of its beautiful colors.

"I don't know. I just found it in that vase. It seems to be an orb of some sort." I told them.

We all stared in awe at it and something was telling me to touch it with a seiryoku covered looked at each other and it seems we were feeling the same and we went back to staring at it. My pointer finger was lit in soft black seiryoku, not the evil-looking kind, more of the comforting good one. Christine's finger was covered in fire-red seiryoku, Lisa's was covered in an aqua blue, Nanami's glowed in a light brown colour like sand, Aine's glowed a golden yellow just like gold and Jewel's glowed an almost transparent white. We all touched the orb at the same time and it glowed even more until bright light engulfed the kitchen and we had to cover our eyes. The next thing we knew we were in an opening of what seemed to be a forest in the middle of nowhere.

'GRRRRRRR ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR'

We all stood, slowly turning our heads to see what seemed like wild, hungry lions but we weren't really scared or anything. We just stared at it to see what it would do.**(not sure if they exist in Narutoverse but here, it does)**

**~~Christine's P.O.V~~**

Woooww six lions in a forest opening appear right infront of us just after the light went out, how nice. I wonder if they smelled us out.

" Nanami, did you spray strong perfume?" she nodded shyly in reply to my question and I sighed.

" It's all right, hungry lions. If you want some food we'll go get you some. If you let us, things will be alot more peaceful," I tried reasoning with the lions but they seemed to ignore. And yeah, I _talked_ to them, we all talk to animals as a matter o' fact.

The lion roared in reply ," No! You will be my lunch!" and they bared their claws and jumped at us.

We each grabbed their arms as we fell back. We barely held their feet down with ours. _Man,_ was this lion strong. It was a bit hard to hold them away. We had to snap their elbows to ease movement and as we did they each roared in then grabbed their necks and tried to keep them as far as possible from our faces and rolled over so we were on top of them and held them in a choke.

"Calm down and we won't hurt you anymore. We'll find food for you" I tried again to convince the lions but they kept fighting back. Not too long ago, I have been sensing ten weird signatures near me but I just ignored it for now.

'Tch, you asked for it." I smirked smugly at the lion.

All of a sudden Natasha, Lisa and I swiftly stood up, our iron grip still on their necks and we began to spin, our arms out stretched, spinning them along with us, our backs slightly arched and we spun on one heel, using our seiryoku to hold us down and manipulating the wind to give us an extra push.

We spun and spun and then we threw them far out as they rolled and hit their backs against trees, breaking them in the process. I noticed the others did the same but they threw their wrestlers the opposite way.

"Now will you listen?" I raised my right brow to my wrestler lion. He seemed to grumble but he surrendered.

"Nice choice. Now, we'll try to help you out. Just don't try any funny business with us once we heal you, lion's pride."

"Fine, But how can you actually understand us?" Two of the lions asked and the others looked at us expecting an answer.

"Well, we were actually trained to communicate with animals since where we came from, animals don't exactly talk. The only ones that might be able to are probably a couple o' parrots and macaws." Aine explained before any of us lions nodded in understanding.

"Now, as for your lunch, do you guys eat birds?" Natasha asked her wrestler lion and he along with some others nodded in reply.

"In that case, Chrissy, can you please go and scare of some birds over there?"

"A'right, sis," I teleported over to the opposite direction to scare off the birds . When I got there I decided to use my hungry tiger roar rather than my dragon roar.

When I was far enough I let out an earpiercing roar that sure scared a huge flock of birds. After catching a few birds, I teleported back to the gang.

~~**Few minutes earlier, Itachi's P.O.V~~**

We were all quite impressed by the girls' successful wrestle against lions. Normally they would be scared and eaten though, but they seemed... quite interesting. A certain girl caught my attention, the one with long black hair and what seemed to be black pants and a red shirt. She seemed quite graceful and fierce yet gentle, somehow. What drew even more of my attention to her was here necklace and earrings. The necklace seemed to look like my mangekyou except for the silver swirl instead of black and her earrings were akatsuki clouds.

After her... partner seemed to have shunshined somewhere else, two weird weapon-looking things appeared in her hands. It was a long object that looked partly wooden and partly metal. It had two handles, one metal and the other behind what seemed to look like a trigger of some sort, had her pointer fingers wrapped around the 'triggers' aiming them up in the air as if waiting for something to appear.

Just as we looked up. A loud and ferocious tiger roar scared the birds off from the trees in the opposite side, below where she was pointing the weapon of hers.

She pulled the 'triggers' and loud 'pop' sounds were caused by the weapons and it seemed to shoot some birds down from the sky as it made that sound. One thing for sure, that mysterious weapon fired fast. It could pose a slight threat if we ever have to go against it.

"Whoa Bi**h can kill," Hidan said with an amused smirk

She shot down many birds as the other girl came back with a few in each hand. Then, what slightly amazed me was what they did next.

**~~Natasha's P.O.V, at the start of 'hunting'.~~**

As I aimed my two AK 47 rifles up, waiting for the flock to come I couldn't help but wonder about the signatures I was feeling to my left but I decided to check on it later as I heard Christine's tiger roar and a whole set of wings flapping. I smirked as I aimed for my long awaited hunting exercise.

'_Ma_n,it's been a while . Let's see if I've gotten rusty.'

I shot down twenty-four birds as I hit them right in the vitals as fast as this gun allowed me. I didn't miss a bird, I didn't waste a bullet. I grinned widely as I finished up, kinda proud that I wasn't rusty but kinda sad the hunt was already over.

"Nice shots, Tasha" Jewel high-fived me as I stored my guns back and Christine returned.

"Yeah man( **pronounced with Jamaican accent)**, you know me."

"You got quite a lot here, ane"(**it means big sister)**

"Thanks, Chrissy. Can you please help me remove the bullets and give 'em a good cookin', imouto?" I asked my bestie/lil' sister figure.

"Why my pleasure. Haven't done that in a while."

She set the birds she caught down next the pile I shot down and came to stand next held out our right hand and with a simple pull back, we removed the bullets. She did half and I did half, to be fair.

"You cook half and I cook half?" I asked my little sis.

"Sure."

We waved our left hands towards up and right then we pulled our hands back as to have the wind bring the birds above our heads. We then pushed our hands up to push our respective halves further up in the air and as we were doing that, we took a deep breath. When we released manipulation on the wind, we quickly let out a breath of fire and instantly had the birds roasted. We then engulfed our halves inside an obviously transparent 'ball of wind' to cool of and threw it infront of the lions, four infront of each. While we were preparing their food the girls had healed their wrestler lions as well as mine and Christine's. The lions seemed amazed at what we could do. I guess they don't really see much of our stuff. Well, tch,duh this is planet Earth...right?

Anyways, I'll leave that to later. I'll try to deal with the weird signatures first. While the lions were eating, and we were seemingly looking at them which we weren't, I began to sing Electricity by Rihanna. Glowing black seiryoku emerged and began swirling around me, playing the instrumental to the song.**(Please read this part)**

" _Taking my time to be sure that you're feeling the same vibe that I'm feeling (boy whatcha feeling),"_ as I sang this line I slowly and secretly formed a rectangular flow of my seiryoku around them so that I could seal their weird feeling signatures.

**~~Third Person P.O.V~~**

As the mysterious girl began to sing, the Akatsuki were drawn in by her voice. It was very beautiful, quite mesmerizing in a way. They were unaware of the black rectangle forming below them as they watched her sing.

"_Keep catching eyes watching you watching me from the other side of the room (feeling electricity),"_ as she sang this she imagined a cage of electricity around them. The Akatsuki were paying no heed to the lyrics, even Pein and Itachi weren't.

"_I start to make a move, but I'm feeling courage and so should I give in or wait for you to approach me, decide to move slowly, Ooooh what are we gonna do are you coming to me am I coming to you(feeling electricity)_

_Ooooh I want something from you and you want something too so baby make a move (feeling electricity)."_ As they now focused on the lyrics then it began to sink in and...

"Damn it!" Pein was disappointed at himself for not realizing but when they noticed it was too late. The sturdy cage of electricity held them imprisoned. They tried to bust out of it but whenever they did it shot a bolt of electricity and electrocuted whoever tried to escape.

The cage fell and Aine pulled it towards them with a seiryoku string, wrestler lions standing beside their respective girl as it seems they became quick friends. The girls were then surprised at what laid before their eyes.

**~~ Aine's P.O.V**~~

'oh meh momma !**(it means oh my mommy) **It's the freakin' Akatsuki! What are they doing here! On Earth! Alive!? Their supposed to be fictional! And when it's cosplayers, I can tell, they ain't.'

My eyes drifted over to a certain redhead in the group and I had to try hard to fight back the blush in my face. My crush was right infront of me! Oooohhh my gosh ~ dreams really do come true!

'_Geez I hope I can _become_ his friend... somehow.'_

" These guys aren't cosplayers, aren't they?" Lisa asked wide eyed.

"Nope," I took the answer out of everyone's mind.

"What the heck are the Akatsuki doing here?! There's no way on the whole of planet Earth there supposed to be 100% real!" Jewel had voiced her thoughts.

'_Yeah, nice one Jewel,'_ I thought mentally sighing at what she said.

"What the hell are you talking about, un? This is the Ame-Konoha border! And of course were real!"

"I don't know 'bout y'all but, I don't think he's lying," Christine seemed like part of her didn't want to believe it yet part of her did.

"Well then, I just found out where we really are guys," Natasha begun. She turned around to face her friends and they each shared a knowing look. "We're in the Narutoverse," yep, that's it, this day's crazy.

"Who are you? And what did you mean by not supposed to be 100% real? " Pein finally spoke and demanded his answers.

I slightly bowed and introduced myself," I'm Aine. This is Natasha, this is Christine, girl in the blue shirt there is Lisa, tanned brunette girl with the white top is Jewel and girl with the light green crop top is Nanami. And about what Jewel said, where we come from, you guys, your enemies, this whole world as a matter of fact, were just a popular manga series. Lots of people read it and they even made the anime to it."

"Hmm. How much do you know about this world?"

"You could say we know hella lot," Christine answered this time as she crouched down to touch her lion friend's mane and petted him.

"Like what?" Kisame had a somewhat curious look on his face.

" Well, we know who you guys are and we know a few life stories of some o' y'all." Natasha answered this time instead.

"Prove it, bi**h!" Hidan, being the person he is had to say that and earned himself a smack on the head from Kakuzu but before he could whine about it Jewel spoke before any of us could.

"Hidan. S-rank missing nin from Yugakure, born on April 2, Age: 22, Height: 177.1 cm. Very arrogant and foul-mouthed Jashinist. Finds pleasure in pain and killing which you consider part of your religion."

"Is that enough to convince you?" Christine asked . Hidan just 'hpmh'ed' in reply as he crossed his arms. Kisame slightly chuckled at this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha slightly look to the far left of where we were standing. When I sensed around the place I noticed two signatures in the trees. Someone was eavesdropping.

Natasha decided to speak," Don't worry we won't tell on y'all. Your secrets are safe with us. However, since we apparently magically popped up in this world we don't really know the place so if you could just allow us to stay at the base, we'll be your housekeepers and help you with a couple of missions if we agree to it. We could even help earn money for your treasury," Kakuzu perked his head up at the mention of this.

"Will we have to pay you for housekeeping?" well, Kakuzu was Kakuzu, the money man.

As Pein was considering this offer she walked up to them and told them something.

**~~Natasha's P.O.V~~**

I noticed the mysterious signatures I was feeling in the trees to the left were still there. I needed to get rid of them. I walked up to the Akatsuki and told them to cover their ears but they looked a bit confused.

" Just do it, for your own good. Trust me." This time they seemed to hesitantly comply.

I walked back to my group and I began to focus my seiryoku to my voice to make it even more hypnotizing.

I began to sing the mermaid's melody**(you know, like what they use to lure people in)** and directed the effect towards the two anonymouses and I soon had them under my control. I turned left and walked pass Aine to stand at the other side of her, Looking at the two Konoha ANBU-nin that emerged from the trees . Once they were infront of me I made them stare into my glowing purple eyes that had a music note**(quarter note**) in it as I permanently erased any memory of whatever information they just collected and as I ended the song, I sent them to sleep. They might wake up tomorrow or so.

I gave a thumbs up to the Akatsuki and they released their cover on their ears. And so, I decided to ask them about my offer, hoping they would agree.

"So, you decided yet?"

"Yes. I will accept your offer. However, if you somehow betray us we will not hesitate to kill you," Pein said with a straight face.

"That's fine with us as long as you hold your part of it. I'm gonna set you all free but don't try any funny business with us. It won't end up well for you,"I made sure I gave them a good enough glare but not my best. When I was about to let everyone go I heard someone say something.

" Tch. Cocky bi**h." Alright, that's how he wants to play it. Alright mister man.

I freed everyone except for Hidan. And knowing him, he had to argue.

"Oi, what the hell! Set me free you-"

"I'm sure you won't mind, Pein," I cut Hidan off and turned to Pein.

"No."Straight and simple.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Lisa asked.

" Yes. Let's go," Pein answered.

We then jumped up to the trees and dashed back to the base. It was quite peaceful except for the constant annoying ranting of Hidan . If you're wondering how were carrying him, Nanami is levitating him upside down in the air so he is on his head right now. Hope the motherf'er knocks out.

**~~Nanami's P.O.V~~**

On the way to base we saw few nice spots to train and relax. The relaxing spots were pretty. They were decorated with nice flowers and trees and the occasional animals coming to training spots were like huge clearings. There were even a few with huge lakes.

" Natasha-chan! Why didn't your friends cover their ears when you told us to?" Tobi asked beside her as he slightly tilted his head. Cute.

"'Cause they're used to most of my spells, Why?" Natasha simply asked.

"Because Tobi is a good boy!" We all had to roll our eyes here.

After about a five minutes of dashing we finally arrived at the base in Amegakure. And what can I say, it was quite rainy. But we girls didn't mind. We like rain.

Before we could have entered the base, Pein had to do a series of swift hand signs to unseal what has kept it hidden, which was just the double doors into this base.

When we stepped inside, let me tell you this. The base was NOTHING like what we'd see in the series. By comparing this base and the base we saw before, I'd say the other one was more of a temporary base and this one is like the HQ. The walls were a light cream colour with white moldings where the ceiling and wall intersected and the halls were lit by the ceiling lights. Not the white ones though. However, I must admit, the place was quite a bit dusty/ Few cobwebs here and there, grey clusters of dust in the creases, lights were duller than normal, dirty floors and windows, but it wasn't all that bad.

"Konan, show them around the base and when you're done bring them to my office," Pein ordered as he and everyone else except Konan went to wherever they were going. Konan nodded in reply.

Konan began to show us around the base. It had two fairly huge kitchens, one of them messier than the other, a dining room just between the two kitchens, two living rooms, one of them had a huge crater in the wall, two huge training rooms that surprisingly had no craters but a few cracks and rubble here and there, one storage room that needed serious ordering up, one hot spring, a study room/library, Pein's office which we just walked pass and a huge white room that seemed to be their little hospital/ lab. She then she showed us to upstairs the base. From the wooden stairs, there were three hallways, one straight in front, one to the left and the other to the right.

First she showed us to the right hallway. It had three fairly sized, unused bedrooms that were equipped with one twin bed, two nightstands, one closet, a dresser and a clothes hamper. The walls were just a plain, pale cream color. At the end of the hallway was another hallway. The last room that was on the first hallway had two doors, one door leading to the hall they just turned in and the other leading to the one they were in before. Next to the door that led out into this hallway was a bathroom that had a shower and bathtub, a toilet, a sink with a few cabinets and a towel rack. Same for the next room. Both bathrooms were tiled in a light grey color. Next to the bathroom was a door that led into Hidan's room and so does the other door as they turned left into another hallway.

'_Damn, so much hallways... and rooms.'_ I sighed at my thought.

Next to Hidan's room was Kakuzu's room and next to his room was Kisame's room. And just like all the other rooms that happened to be at the end of a hallway, it had two doors, one leading out to different hallways. We were now in that hallway that was right infront of the stairs.

Next to Kisame's room was Itachi's room and next to his room was Deidara's room which also happened to be the last room on the left side of this hallway and we all know by now what all the last rooms have. On the right side of the hall were just three unused rooms that looked just like the other ones.

**~~ Aine's P.O.V~~**

The next hall we were shown to was the to the left of the stairs. I was getting quite tired of all these hallways. I imagine cleaning will take a while. Just as we turned into the hallway, the room after the unused one was Sasori's room and the other room was Tobi's. The final room in the hallway was another unused room. Then when we once again turned into another hallway, the room in the middle was a storage room and the last room in this hall was a laundry room. Then when we turned into another hallway, _again_, which was _gladly_ the last one. The middle room was Konan's room and the final, final, final room was Pein's. Zetsu didn't really have a room since he doesn't really sleep in the base.

We were FINALLY led to Pein's office to speak with him. As we entered we found Pein in a pile of paperwork.

'So, even the great Pein has to face the fury of paperwork,' I thought amusedly.

"I'm finished showing them around the base, Pein-sama," Konan made her presence clear.

"Very good. I suppose you have seen where the rooms you will be staying in are?" Pein asked my friends and I. We all nodded in reply.

"Good. When I am done here with you, please choose a room to stay in. Now, please tell me about yourselves."

" I'm Natasha Aoide**(A/N: ah-o-eyed**), age 21. I'm kinda the big sister/mother figure of the group and can sometimes be moody for no reason. We all medical abilities but I am the one most talented in that area. We all can do some mind reading, telepathy, teleportation and levitation. I, along with my friends here,-" she waved her hand to gesture to us," are The Sacred Embodiments, a group of six people born every hundred years who are blessed with many powers. I am the Embodiment of Sound or Music. Even though we have our respective powers, we are able to use the other powers although we may not be as good as their respective embodiments.

" I'm Christine Blaze, 20. I am the least medically talented member. I'm sometimes energetic, funny and dancer persona in the group. I can get moody and short-tempered at times. I am the Embodiment of Fire."

"I'm Lisa Cordelia, age 19. I have the second best medical skills in this group. I am the kind, collected and sometimes funny person. I also have healing abilities. I'm the Embodiment of Water."

"I'm Aine Hoshimi, age 20. My medical skills are average. I am often the polite and most patient one in the group. I'm the Embodiment of Light.

" I"m Nanami Sierra, age 19. I sometimes tend to act like a child but most of the time I'm quite stubborn and down-to-earth. I am the third best medic in the group but I work more with herbs. I'm the Embodiment of Earth."

"And I am Jewel Gale, age 21 and not really too good at this medic stuff. I am probably the most active of the group and I can be a moody person. I'm the Embodiment of Wind/Air."

"Alright. You are to address me either as Pein-sama or Leader. Anytime you need t ask something please come to my office. You are to start your work tomorrow morning at 5:00 by preparing breakfast and wake them up at six. Here are your rings. Any questions?" Pein asked as Konan gave us our rings and he looked at us with the 'leader' aura.

"Yes, actually. Can we each take shifts for preparing meals?" asked Natasha.

"Yes."

" For like, two days in the week, can we go out and apply to work part-time somewhere in town. And you don't mind if we go about doing our normal stuff if we don't have anything to do, right?" Christine asked.

" You will be allowed three hours and thirty minutes at most outside of the base. However, please tell me as to when you are leaving. You can do whatever you want when you are free as long as it doesn't destroy my base or kill my other members," he said with his authoritative aura.

"Part of our offer was to help earn money for the treasurey. When we each get our monthly salaries, we plan on giving you half and keeping the rest for ourselves. Is that alright?" asked Aine after she consulted the others about it via. telepathy.

"Yes. You will give that money to Kakuzu."

"Excluding when on missions, can we please wear our normal clothes?" asked Jewel.

" Yes. Anymore questions?" he asked after a slight pause.

" When we get enough money, can we please upgrade our rooms?" asked Nanami.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Leader. That is all we have to ask for now," said Natasha after reading the girls' minds.

"Very well then. You are dismissed. I will see you at breakfast," he nooded in dismissal.

We then turned and left for our rooms. We all agreed that Natasha would take the first kitchen shift. She chose the room opposite Itachi's, Lisa chose the one opposite Kisame's, Christine chose the one opposite Deidara's, mine was the first room in the right hallway from the stairs, then Nanami's then Jewel's.

When we entered our rooms, we didn't care about the dust covered everything (except the bed) and just dropped onto the beds tiredly. It was just ten p.m and we weren't near exhausted even then for most of the time. Then again, it was a strange day. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep, going to dreamworld and dreaming about birdies, a dreamy redhead prince charming and a rainbow-burping unicorn named kissy twinkle-toes.


End file.
